Episode 7757 (12th December 2011)
Plot Peter arrives back and Ken berates him for his irresponsible behaviour. Chesney and Gary have a successful day flogging Christmas trees. Karl confronts Stella and Lloyd, telling them how he overheard their conversation. Lloyd is forced to admit that he made a pass at Stella but she turned him down. Karl's furious and tells Lloyd he can stick his job and he's barred from the Rovers. Owen discovers that he's got four flat tyres on the van. David makes it known that he's responsible. Owen suggests they call a truce. Lloyd tells Becky that he's looking to sell his share of Street Cars as there's nothing to keep him in Weatherfield anymore. Becky suggests she could buy it with the money from her divorce settlement. Leanne and Simon arrive home to find Peter in the flat. Leanne quickly dispatches Simon to Grandma Deirdre's house so they can have a proper chat. Paul calls at No.11. He helps Eileen with her Christmas decorations and they share a sherry. Steve, Tracy and Amy arrive back from Brighton. Peter psyches himself up and tells Leanne that he thinks they should split up, their marriage is a sham and he'll always be an alcoholic. Leanne's taken aback. Carla waits nervously in the factory, hoping for a call from Peter to say he's told Leanne and he's on his way. Leanne tells Peter that she married him in sickness and in health, she loves him and she'll stick by him no matter what. Peter's overcome. Steve and Tracy call in the cab office and find to their horror that Lloyd has just sold his half of the business to Becky. Peter, Leanne and Simon head off into town to see Father Christmas. Carla watches, absolutely devastated. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Hope Stape - Ava & Isla McCulloch (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays Notes *Last appearance of Sean Tully until 5th March 2012 as actor Antony Cotton took a break to compete in the eleventh series of I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here!. *The exterior of the Drapers Mill Apartments was recorded at the entrance to Stage One at the Quay Street studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter returns home and tries to shock Leanne into ending their marriage; and Becky makes Lloyd an offer after Karl bars him from the pub. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,020,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Peter Barlow: "My name's Peter and I'm an alcoholic." Ken Barlow: "My name's Ken and I'm livid." Category:2011 episodes